Como Tu
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: Descubre ¿por qué Renesme juega con Carlisle a las escondidas? Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber de vacas, lluvia y cielo?


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Summary: Descubre ¿por qué Renesme juega con Carlisle a las escondidas? Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber de vacas, lluvia y cielo?

¡Espero lo disfruten!

…

… **COMO TU …**

- Edward -

- Nessy – llamaba Carlisle desde la cocina a mi hija – princesa tu leche ya esta lista … vamos tienes que tomarla es por tu bien – trataba de convencerla que tomar ese liquido blanco repugnante le haría bien a su parte humana, y no podía culpar a mi pequeña, el que estuviera escondiéndose de su abuelo en estos momentos

- Nessy! – seguía llamando Carlisle mientras la buscaba por toda la casa, sala – Emmett ¿has visto a Nessy? – le pregunto a mi hermano que estaba viendo la tv

- no Pá, EnaNessy no ha pasado por aquí – contesto Emmett

Estudio – Jasper ¿esta Nessy aquí? –

- no, Carlisle lo siento – contesto sin levantar la vista del libro que leía

Entro al cuarto de Rose – Rose ¿has vis… -

- No, no está aquí, y que nadie me moleste voy a lavar mi cabello – le contesto mientras entraba a su cuarto de baño, Carlisle salió rápidamente pues era de todos saber, que a Rosalie no le gustaba que la molestaran mientras hacía tratamientos a su adorado cabello, Carlisle siguió a su cuarto que compartía con Esme la cual le aseguro que no estaba su nieta con ella, reviso debajo de las camas, dentro de los gigantescos closets, hizo lo mismo en mi cuarto y por último paso a cuarto de Alice, donde se encontraba ella y Bella

- chicas ¿esta Nessy con ustedes? – pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta

- nooo – canto en respuesta Alice mientras Bella solo giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, pues tenía una mascarilla, como resultado a una visión de traición según Alice.

Carlisle salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras derrotado – Saben … todos ustedes son… un montón de mentirosos, tramposos y consentidores vampiros - se escucho una risa general por toda la casa mientras Carlisle se dirigía a la biblioteca para hacer algún papeleo del hospital.

Si señoras y señores todos mentíamos por Nessy y la encubríamos en cuanto a comida humana se trataba sobre todo si olía tan asqueroso como ese liquido blanco.

Esme que desde su cuarto escucho todo decidió colaborar un poco con Carlisle pero siempre con su lado maternal, paso a mi lado, yo estaba en el piano probando nuevas melodías

- Y ahí va la abuela consentidora – dije, ella me vio con una sonrisa

- y que me dices del padre encubridor - respondió

- ups – dije mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Y justo como vi en su mente, abrió el refrigerador para sacar un cartoncito de la bien conocida leche achocolatada "_**HERSHEY'S" única leche tolerada por mi pequeña princesa**_

_-_ Nessy – llamo mi madre – es hora de que tomes tu leche cariño –

En ese momento pude ver como mi pequeña, quien estaba escondida con Rose en el baño, le tocaba la cara para hacer una pregunta silenciosa _"¿ya se fue abuelito?"_

– si cariño, te espera abuelita con tu leche – le susurro cariñosamente

- Ya voy abuelita – grito mi pequeña mientras salía corriendo, con lo cual se gano un bufido por parte de Carlisle, al llegar al final de la escalera, la esperaba Esme con la leche preferida, se la entrego junto con un beso en la mejilla, el cual le correspondió con un ruidoso beso húmedo, a todos nos encantaba que Renesme nos dejara la mejilla húmeda.

Al verme sentado en el banquito del piano se acercó a mí, inmediatamente la tome en brazos, ella giro para quedar frente a frente, acercó su mano a mi cara "_¿abuelito se fue?"_ Me pregunto

- no – conteste con una sonrisa – esta en la biblioteca-

En su mente empezó a tejerse una telaraña de imágenes del significado biblioteca para ella, lo cual era muy entretenido, de repente todo paro en su mente y recordó _"abuelito esta enojado"_ puso carita afligida al recordar que de nuevo logro evadir la leche que trataba de darle Carlisle

- por supuesto que no, mi princesita – conteste rápidamente al ver su carita -tu abuelito te ama mucho, está un poquito triste porque de nuevo perdió – y de nuevo se escucho un bufido de Carlisle

- Papi ¿Por qué abuelito siempre está en la bliblioteca? – su hermosa vos se hizo presente

- biblioteca – corregí mientras pasaba un dedo a lo largo de su nariz – supongo que está buscando una respuesta que no sabe – conteste

- y la bliblioteca ¿le dice lo que no sabe? – sonreí por su error

- tu abuelito tiene que buscar en los libros –

- libros ¿como los míos y los de mi mami? – recordó la pequeña biblioteca de la cabaña

- sí pero los de tu abuelito no tienen dibujitos ni historias –

- podemos ir a ver – pregunto emocionada

- Claro –

Me levante rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, cuando entro se maravillo de lo grande que era y de tantos libros que había, en su mente hacia comparaciones de los que ella y Bella tenían en nuestra casa, se acercó a Carlisle, el cual estaba en un escritorio con varios papeles y libros abiertos, al verla le sonrió y la tomo en brazos para que pudiera ver mejor lo que hacia

- abuelito ¿qué es lo que buscas? –

- intento saber porque no te gusta la leche que trato darte – dijo para no decir todo el papeleo que trajo del hospital, mi hija solo sonrió

- tía Alice dice que es chafa y que por eso sabe feo – hizo una mueca – y dice que la de cartoncito – lo movió frente a sus ojos – es de marca y sale de la vaquita y por eso sabe rica –

- esto – decía Carlisle mientras señalaba el cartoncito – no sale de la vaquita, lo prepara una señora en su casa –

- no, si sale de la vaquita y lo ponen aquí – le contradecía Renesme

- ¿entonces como es que sale de sabor chocolate? – pregunto Carlisle, parecía niño chiquito enfurruñado peleando con Renesme, ella lo pensó un momento y después

- Papi ¿Cómo le hace la vaquita para sacar leche sabor chocolate? – pregunto confundida

Hice una seña para que se acercara a mí y puse un dedo en mis labios – es un secreto – susurre y ella se acerco de puntitas, coloco sus brazos en mi cuello la levante y me aparte unos pasos

- Dime Papi dime – pidió emocionada

- lo que tu abuelito no sabe – susurraba a su oído – es que les dan de comer muchos chocolates y por eso sale sabor chocolate –

-wooowww – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos e imaginándose a las felices vacas comiendo chocolates – ¿y para sabor fresa? … les dan muchas fresitas – se contesto ella misma muy emocionada por el descubrimiento

- si – dije con una sonrisa cómplice – pero recuerda que es un secreto – susurre

- shhh – contesto ella

- ¿quieres saber otro secreto? – pregunte, ella volteo a ver a Carlisle y me susurro al oído

- SI –dijo dando brinquitos en mis brazos

- si das vueltas a una vaquita rápidamente muchas veces, sale crema batida – le dije

- WOOOWWW como la que se pone en los pastelitos y en las nieves – grito emocionada, se escucharon risitas por toda la casa

- ¿Cuál pastel? – pregunto Carlisle confundido obviamente fingiendo no haber escuchado

- es un secreto abuelito – le contesto Renesme a lo cual Carlisle bufo y salió de la biblioteca dramáticamente, provocando que mi pequeña y yo riéramos, nos sentamos en un sillón cerca del gran ventanal, veíamos la lluvia caer

- Papi ¿por qué llueve? – pregunto de repente

- llueve porque… Papá Dios … esta … regando sus plantas, si sus plantas … como tu abuelita riega sus plantas, Papá Dios riega los bosques – trate de explicar

- ¿por eso llueve mucho? Para que sus plantitas tomen agua – dijo

- así es princesa -

Después de un rato, la lluvia paro, para dar paso al crepúsculo

- Papi! Mira – señalo al cielo - ¿Por qué el cielo esta de muchos colores? –

- como ya dejo de regar sus plantas … a Papá Dios le dieron ganas de dibujar –

- WOOOWWW PAPI TU LO SABES TODO – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos - cuando yo sea grande quiero ser tan lista como TU! – me dio un beso en la mejilla … si húmedo y me abrazo, sentía que lloraba, pero era físicamente imposible

- Serás mas lista que yo – dije y bese su cabeza, ella rio

Al momento de salir de la biblioteca, se escucho un borboteo del cartoncito de la leche, si lo tomaba lentamente a pesar de que era la leche que prefería, siguió sorbiendo y reía al escuchar el borboteo

- Renesme! – grito Bella provocando un brinco por parte de Renesme -Ya te dije que eso no se hace, es de mala educación – regaño

Mi pequeña entristeció, tome el cartón de sus manos y sorbí provocando borboteos Renesme soltó una risotada

- Edward! – grito mi esposa - GRRR par de niños – grito al escuchar que seguimos con el borboteo

….

…..

Gracias a todos por leer hasta el final, PORFITAS dejen un comentario bueno o malo son de mucha ayuda XD

Besos

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…


End file.
